See You Again
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy leaves Natsu at a young age and doesn't message him or any of that sort. After eight years of Natsu wondering what happened to the girl that took his heart, he runs into her again. And boy, does she have explaining to do. Nalu


_"Luce, please don't go!" A thirteen year old Natsu cried. _

_"I'm sorry Natsu. My parents are moving to New York for business. I'll always remember you Natsu." Twelve year old Lucy said. "I'll see you in a year." Lucy smiled that amazing smile that made hearts melt. _

_"Okay. I'll miss you!" Natsu waved to Lucy as she got in her car. Lucy smiled and waved back._

_"I'll miss you more." _

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Years Later<strong>

21 year old Natsu ran down the streets of Magnolia. Being late for his part time job while his college was across town wasn't a good idea. The manager was crazy. Natsu ran into the little cafe and looked at the clock. He was on time. Or close anyways.

"Natsu! You're late by two minutes and six seconds!" The red haired manager yelled at him.

"Sorry Erza! I got held up in the crowd." Natsu explained.

"Whatever, just get to work!"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu had his uniform on and little note pad at the ready. But one costumer caught his eye. Blonde hair, brown eyes, book in hand in the far corner. She wasn't wearing anything fancy just jeans, a white tank top with a red leather jacket and black flats. Could it be? She left him eight years ago with sadness and a broken heart. Didn't even bother to send him one message, letter, not even a phone call. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't in love with her. Even if she left him eight years ago. But he wasn't sure if it was her.

"Grey! Get the costumer at the far back!" Erza hollered.

"Na I got this one." Natsu stated while walking over to the blonde. The closer he got, the more he knew it was her.

"Hello what can I get for you?" Natsu held out his note pad.

"Just a coffee please." Lucy didn't even look up.

"Coming up, Luce." Natsu noticed the women freeze, hearing that name escape his lips. Lucy looked up at the waiter and her breathe hitched. He's here?! She couldn't believe it. After all those years, he looked the same but different at the same time. His hair was spiky all over but his vibrant pink was still there. He was muscular and his onyx eyes dug into her soul. His grin that she seen eight years ago still makes her feel as if she's walking on clouds. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't in love with him.

"Uh oh.." Lucy muttered. Lucy noticed something snap inside of Natsu. She just released the beast.

"Uh oh? Uh oh?! I haven't seen you in eight years and all you have to say is uh oh?!" Natsu growled.

"N-Natsu I um..."

"You're what? You're sorry? Maybe you wanna explain to me why I haven't heard from you in eight years and now I find you in Magnolia!" Natsu watched how Lucy stood up and just walked past him.

"I better get going." Lucy mumbled as she kept walking.

"You're leaving me again?!" Natsu hissed. Lucy flinched and just walked faster out of the cafe.

_'She's not leaving me again!'_ Natsu thought. Natsu threw his note pad and ran after the girl he wanted to see for eight years.

"Luce! Luce! LUCY STOP!" Natsu yelled at her when she refused to slow down. If anything, she broke into a run. "You think you can out run me? You got another thing coming!" Natsu ran after her. Lucy ran as if her life depended on it. She couldn't see him, not now. She loves him. She really does but she knows she'll only bring pain to him.

"Stop running after me!" Lucy yelled at Natsu while still running from him.

"Not until I get answers!" Natsu yelled back still chasing her. Why didn't he just give up already? Lucy didn't understand.

"Go back to work Natsu! We can pretend this never happened and-" Lucy squealed when Natsu threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!" Natsu just ignored her protests and ran to his house where he could have a private conversation with her without the looks from strangers they received. He'd have alot of explaining to do to his manager later.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, let me just leave." Lucy pleaded.<p>

"Not until you tell me why you never tried to message me or anything." Natsu crossed his arms. Right now, they were in his room. Natsu was in front of the door while it was closed and Lucy was sitting on his bed.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you okay?! If I stayed away from you then you'd be happy, okay?! That's why I actually avoided you for eight years!" Lucy said frustrated. "Now let me go." Natsu seemed pissed.

"You avoided me for eight years trying to not hurt me?! Do you know how messed up that sounds!" Natsu stormed up to Lucy and started to lean forward, in which Lucy leaned down until she was laid completely down on her back. Natsu was hovering over her and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Natsu! We know it was for the best, I told you the reason so now let me go. You said you'd let me go after I told you!"

"No, I said 'not until'. There's a difference."

"There isn't!"

"Yup. It means it could be next week or next month. You'll never know." Natsu's stare was making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

"Natsu."

"Lucy." Both were growling at one another. "I want a real damn reason before I even get off you. I will actually put my weight on you if you don't start talking."

"Fine! I love you okay?! I left because I love you!" Lucy yelled out.

"You still love me?" Natsu asked.

"I-I erm..." Lucy's cheeks started to heat up.

"You idiot. You fuckin idiot."

"Hey-!"

"I love you too!" And with that, Natsu smashed his lips on Lucy's. Lucy let out a squeak and her eyes went wide. Their lips molded together perfectly. Lucy's eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it, her eyes were closed. She shyly wrapped an arm around Natsu's neck and her hand cupped his cheek. Natsu didn't even bother asking for permission and just shoved his tongue in her mouth, toying with her tongue. Natsu could hear a tiny moan come from the women beneath him and he loved those sounds. He liked the feeling of her lips on his. He liked her taste, smell, features, everything. He didn't want to let go but when he realized breathing was something humans needed, he backed away.

"Na-Natsu..." Lucy panted.

"Don't leave me again. Please." Natsu begged.

"B-but Natsu-" Natsu pressed his lips softly against hers, cutting off any protests.

"Please. I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I met you before I realized it." Lucy felt tears fill her eyes.

"I-I wont leave." Lucy smiled. That was the smile he seen before she left him. Natsu pressed another kiss against her already swollen lips with a smile on his face. Both of them were smiling behind the kiss. Natsu's eyes widen when he realized he had work still. He quickly jumped off Lucy and Lucy noticed the panic.

"I gotta get going!" Natsu declared running out of his room.

"Where too?!"

"Back to work! I have to explain to my crazy manager how I stole a costumer and brought her back to my house where I made out with her. Can't wait for that conversation..."

* * *

><p><em>Two little kids laid down on a hill watching the stars. <em>

_"Luce, what happens if we ever get separated from each other?"_

_"I don't know, Natsu." A little blonde haired girl said. _

_"What would you do?" A little pink haired boy asked. _

_"All I know is, I'd see you again." _


End file.
